Bikini
CantFaketheFunk 35. Bikini She was sort of endearing in an auntie/grandmother sort of way. Her constant talking about how she was sexy and everything sort of... was a bit "ehhh." I really do like her testimony in 3-5, though, for reasons others have said--she's a normal, honest woman who isn't trying to lie or hide a secret for once, but simply didn't see what she thinks she saw. It's refreshing and just a simple, solid cross-examination. But mainly she's just really nice. ---- Cloud and Squall 36th: Bikini Appearances: 3-5 Favorite Quote: "Your next question is going to be "Where exactly did you wash," isn't it? Ah, THIS is why you have to watch the young ones." The Crazy old nun. I kind of liked her as a witness. She was a bold old lady. I liked that she had to have a box to come to the witness stand. She has a weird name, but a much better one than Oldbag. For some reason every time I see her, I think she's Swiss. She's funny, and her contradictions aren't done on purpose. She doesn't lie, she just makes honest mistakes. But that moment with Edgeworth was priceless. For an old lady, she's really cool. She may not be the best character from 3-5, but she's still pretty awesome. ---- DNEA 20. Bikini And so begins my top twenty PW characters. Unfortunately, this is where I frantically search for (read: steal) ideas that could be perceived as witty and funny to, at the very least, a retarded 11 year old who somehow surgically removed their two legs and replaced it with a hilariously over-sized beachball. Like (read: stealing from) the now ver- okay, somewhat popular Yahtzee of Zero Punctuation fame, when gushing needlessly over something instead of beating it down with the same tire iron that always randomly shows up in my pants, everyone just stares at me with that same glassy eyed expression a curious puppy gives its master when catching him furiously wanking off. Needless to say, I had to look at myself and ask what the hell I was doing when an old, short overweight nun that isn't unnecessarily a dick to everyone within a four mile vicinity somehow managed to steal a spot in my top twenty. Why you ask? I... don't know... I blame Semi nonetheless. ---- Naye745 27. Bikini bikini is pretty awesome; she's probably the worst character who actually gets a major role in 3-5, which is more due to 3-5's all-star cast than anything else. i was going to describe why i liked her this much but i figured that i didn't really have much of a specific reason; she's just generally likeable somehow. lol me ---- Paratroopa1 40. Bikini Another one of those likeable-but-not-particularly-remarkable supporting characters, which isn't so bad. I'm so glad they didn't change her name from the Japanese version, because it's hilarious. Her testimony in 3-5 is really good, possibly the best one in that case actually, and it's kind of nice for a change to cross-examine someone who is a nice, honest person with no real ulterior motives. She's like the only new character besides Iris in that case so she gets quite a bit of screentime, but only enough to get to like her but not enough to get annoyed by her. Her laugh animation is funny. ---- SSBM_Guy 56. Bikini http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/bikini.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/BACKFROMTHEDEAAAAAD.png Case(s): 3-5 Hmm...the cross-examination with Bikini is the best thing about her. Seriously...it's just so awesome. No tricks. No lying. No gimmicks. Just some straight testimonies. That's pretty rare to see in a PW game. And during all this, we got Edgeworth vs. Franziska with the Canadian Judge...er...judging them. Yeah. Trial 1 in Case 3-5 is pretty awesome. Anyways, Bikini herself is a pretty good character. Like I said, there's really no gimmick to her. Pretty rare to find in a PW game. Though, she does hold a secret to one of the bigger plot twists in the game. That being Elise = Misty. But...yeah. Bikini is pretty hard to hate. Just a good character. ---- transience 28. Bikini - she's kinda dumb thinking everyone is hitting on her and she doesn't really have anything about her that's particularly interesting - but I think the Bikini cross-examination is one of the best in the series - for once, there isn't a character hiding some huge secret, it's just a solid cross-examination of someone who didn't see what she thinks she saw - that's the best part, by the way - she wasn't lying ---- WiggumFan267 48. Bikini On the same grounds, I like Bikini too. She was a cool witness that, like everyone said "Just told the truth". And yeah,he testimonies weren't like OMG BLATANT LYING or anything... though I don't know if I appreciated that much as everyone else, though I still do, and I still do like Bikini (I actually really like her animations), but she doesn't QUITE do what I'd like in a witness. I mean, not even one small lie to protect Iris? I feel like she would have done that considering how close she was to her. I felt kind of bad putting her this low, but alas, I guess I did. She's ok though. ---- Leonhart4 34. Sister Bikini The Good: She's a key witness in one of the series' best cases. To me, her bubbly personality makes her likable, and she's enjoyable to talk to. You learn a lot of important information from her, such as the identity of Elise Deauxnim. Her character isn't really anything special as far as depth is concerned, but she's definitely a good, enjoyable character. The Best: She has some of the best cross-examinations in the series because it's a rare case where she was accurately portraying everything she believes she saw. There were no lies, no ulterior motives, no secret, nothing like that. It was just a straight up cross-examination, figure out what doesn't mesh with the facts as we know them, and move on from there. The contradictions were pretty obvious (I think this was one of the few series of cross-examinations where I didn't mess up one time my first time playing it), but it always led to some new and interesting things. The Bad: Argh, all her flirtatious and wild fancies are easily the worst part about Bikini, including the fact that her name draws the obvious horrible mental images. The Worst: The part where Edgeworth asks her how long she took a bath and she goes off on some tangent thinking he's a filthy pervert who wants to know all about her bath is just facepalm worthy. That was just awful. Category:Fictional characters